1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to dispensing systems and more particularly to a dispensing system for delivering a precise amount of fluid.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,076 to Philip A. Snyder and James Steven Fullerman issued Jul. 10, 2001 provides the following state of the technology information, “The contributions of the medical, environmental and life sciences to humanity have been facilitated by advances in chemical analysis. Many analytical techniques provide for the division of a complex sample into its components.”
U.S. patent application No. 2002/0190202 by Dong C. Liang for a microsample analysis system using dispensing pump and injection port published Dec. 19, 2002 provides the following state of the technology information, “a fully automated chemical analysis system and is particularly well suited for pharmaceutical drug discovery and biomedical research applications (for example, ion channel assays), compromised in part by an electronically controlled microsyringe pump, an injection port, a nebulizer and a FAAS instrument. The different components of the system are connected by tubing, allowing solutions to be exchanged between the various components of the system. The chemical analysis system further includes an autosampler, such as the XYZ autosampler available from Aurora Instruments, an array of sample microplates, and an array of solution containers (for standards, modifiers, buffers, suppressors, etc.).”